Changed
by Nhix
Summary: Timeline is after the series. Van x Hitomi. Oneshot drabble. Hitomi had the power to change destiny. But destiny, in the process, became a catalyst for her own change.


_Author's Notes: Hello! This is my first time writing for Vision of Escaflowne, which I only watched for real a couple of days ago. I found it to my liking, so here's a fan fiction for my fellow fans! :)_

_By the way, I'm sorry, I'm not very good at writing stuff, I prefer reading, but Van and Hitomi just makes my heart flutter enough that I had to write something for them! XD This is my first time too, so bear with me? ^^;_

_Happy holidays and an advance, pleasant new year to all! :)_

_P.S._

_The Hitomi leaving moments didn't happen here. :) It, too, wouldn't happen in the oneshot. I can't bear her leaving. It pained me so MUCH! JKASHKFAHD. There was no other way to end it that beautifully though. LOL_

* * *

**Changed**

* * *

1.

**_The world of fate.  
_**

Gaea was peaceful before I came.

_(But I became a reason for its very ruin._)

I tried to free myself from this dream, from the dream of being into another world, besides my own. From being into another country, besides my own. But it only served a catalyst for a faster way to Gaea's demise.

I was selfish, I did not think of anything, but only being needed, that I changed what I wanted to change in this world. Because back on Earth, I never felt being needed.

So I did it here.

I am Hitomi,

and instead of following it,

I changed my fate,

and Gaea, this peaceful world, became my battleground of destiny.

* * *

2.

**_The place of fate._**

Sounds of celebration separated the quiet me from the whole scenery.

Children were playing around, friends were chatting with each other, the merchants were busy trying to sell their merchandise, and it felt surreal. Like it was too good to be true, like this kind of happiness were not  
supposed to be here.

But is.

_(because everything looked unattainable, and out of reach, five years ago.)_

It was peaceful. It was normal.

_(it was lovely, because of its normality. Because there was peace. Because there was unity in the hearts of the people. They all wanted the peace.)_

I looked slowly from left to right, seeing the joyous faces of this once fallen country glow under the beautiful moonlight.

_(It was me, the woman who came from the Mystic Moon, three years ago. The woman who did unconsciously control the destiny of Gaea's people.)_

And it made me smile, it made me glad that they've finally rebuilt their place to be. Glad that it was them who were with _him_, that they loved Fanelia enough to raise it back from the ashes.

_(When it was once destroyed-_**_burned-_**_-without mercy by bloodthirsty people who once lost their sense of justice.)_

I looked at them, and I felt my olive eyes water.

I am happy I found this place.

I am happy, that I, Hitomi,

was changed because of everything about this place.

* * *

3.

**_The king of fate._**

Fanelia loved its King.

_(the King who once lost everything, who once had nothing left for him.)_

The people loved him.

_(him who knew not, back then, of what's in store for him and his country in the future, if there was even anything.)_

He was a hero, a man of impeccable valor and extravagant honor.

_(-even though back then, he was full of arrogance and anger, and pain, and suffering, that it took a lot from me to stop myself from swatting his head, jerk him awake, and _

_tell him that I was there for him and he needed not to worry.)_

He brought his nation back to its glory, even after the traitorous acts of the fallen land of Zaibach.

_(but I was told that it was not attainable at first, to have the Kingdom restored, because the nations around him were fearful of Fanelia's military strength -_**_Escaflowne._**_)_

Also, can I add? I'm in love with this King.

_(this king who has _**_fierce eyes _**_when he talks with his allies, with his guards, with his army, but also, he __blushes __when his hand touches mine softly...)_

His name was Van Fanel.

_(when we first met, he even gave his name with a hint of pride, when his country felt nothing of the war destined for them to undergo)_

He was king.

_(a young king with a lot more trials to face)_

And no matter how twisted he may sometimes be,

_(the Van who became my source of strength)_

I am happy I found this king.

_(And the King whom I love no matter what.)_

I am happy, that I, Hitomi,

was changed because of this King.

_(because he knew that what I needed was not a changed fate,_

_not to be felt needed,_

_but ,_

_someone to believe in._

_And for him to become that someone.)_

_

* * *

_

End. :)


End file.
